Bizarre Fish (PewDieCry)
by thelittleglaceon
Summary: I think Pewds spent the whole day talking to that fish. Why was he talking to a fish? Where did he even get it in the first place? Don't ask me. He's just a very strange person sometimes. But that fish... It looks like it's got a face, almost like a human's. Weird. (Cry's POV while meeting the Seaman. [First of my very last PDC fanfictions].)


"Hey Pewds, I'm home," I yell timidly, shutting the door behind me.

I start to hear footsteps, running to be exact.

What is he doing now? I think, yawning and running a hand through my hair.

"Cry! I missed you!" Pewds yells when I finally see him running. He smiles and comes over to give me an embrace.

I smile and return the hug, "Hey Pewds," I yawn, "I didn't think I was gone that long."

He smiles and lets go of me, "I know that you weren't. I just like being with you."

"U-Um... Thanks Pewds, " I say quietly, feeling the heat rise up in my cheeks.

"I love you, Cry," Pewds says, smiling cheerfully.

"I-I love you too," I say, my cheeks getting redder.

"You're blushing!" Pewds exclaims, making me jump.

I put a hand on my hip, "I am not!"

I take off my jacket and plop it down on the table. Ever since I moved in with Pewds, I have to take a coat or something like that wherever I go. It's freaking cold here in Sweden!

"So, Cry...?" Pewds says sweetly, which scares me.

I look at him suspiciously,"...Yes?"

He smiles and kisses my cheek, which makes me tense up and blush harder.

"I got something exciting to show you, and you're going to love it!" He exclaims, grabbing my hand and starts pulling me to the living room.

"W-What are you doing, friend?" I say nervously, my blush fading away.

"I'm going to show you something awesome, Cry!" He says, starting to run faster.

"Y'know something, Pewds? I always start to get nervous whenever you say that." I say, sighing.

"You're such a scardey cat, Cry!" Pewds says happily.

I gasp sarcastically, knowing that Pewds is totally wrong, "I am not!"

"You said that twice in like, 1 minute!" Pewds bursts out in laughter.

I sigh when we get our location, "What did you want to show me anyways?"

He points to a fish tank, "This."

"When the hell did you get a fish?" I ask, giving him a weird look.

"Today," Pewds smiles, "And it isn't a fish."

I walk up to the tank to see something that catches me off guard, it's a tan fish-like creature that has... A face?

"It's called a seaman!" Pewds ruffles my hair lovingly, "You can talk to it, Cry!"

I sigh and hit my forehead, "There's something wrong with you, friend."

Pewds sits down on a little bench he must've put near the tank and pats down to the free space next to him, asking me to join them there. I sigh again and silently agree to his request and sit down.

"Hello, Felix. This must be your boyfriend, Ryan, right?" The creature says.

"Holy shit, it can talk..." I say quietly, eyeing the thing.

"Told you," Pewds says, winking at me.

"Yes, Seaman. This is Ryan," He says with confidence, putting an arm around me.

The creature winks at Pewds, "So, you aren't single."

It starts to move around in the tank, and I start to notice that there isn't anymore fish around.

"Well, don't you fret. Seaman is your friend."

I give Pewds a weird look and he just ruffles my hair my again.

"So, are you two... _living together_?" Seaman asks.

"Yeah," Pewds says with almost no emotion.

"Really? You live with your boyfriend, Ryan?" Seaman says, raising what I think is his eyebrow.

"Yes! And we have so much fun here!" Pewds laughs and smiles at me.

"Well, good for you," Seaman says, swimming around some coral... I think.

"He called me a slob earlier," Pewds says to me, smiling, "Such an asshole."

I smile, "Well, you kind of are."

Pewds gets up and I look at him, "Cry, I'll make dinner tonight, okay? You and Seaman can get to know each other. I talked to him for hours today."

"W-What?" I ask, watching helplessly as Pewds walks away.

"It'll be fun! Don't worry about it Cry!" And with that, Pewds leaves me and this thing alone.

"So you must be Ryan, correct?" Seaman asks, making me jump a little.

I turn around and look at that thing, I nod, "Y-Yes, I'm Ryan."

"Are you a cross-dresser, Ryan?" Seaman asks, winking.

"What!? No, I am not, sir!" I say, glaring at him.

"You look like a girl with short hair, so you shouldn't lie to me," Seaman says.

I glare at it, "I'm sorry to disapoint you, but I am not a girl."

"Well then, Ryan," Seaman sighs (I think, I don't know what the hell this thing does!), "Let me get this right then. You and Felix are dating, you live with each other, and you're a boy."

I sigh deeply and slump down on the bench, "Yes."

"Can I ask you a question then?" Seaman asks.

I nod, "Um.. Okay, sure."

"Who's the top in this reationship, you or Felix?" Seaman says.

My face turns red, "I don't know, sir! I haven't even thought about those damn things yet!"

"So you two haven't had s-"

"What? Never!" I sat too quickly, cutting Seaman's sentence off.

He smiles, "Oh, I get it, Ryan. You must be the feminine one in this relationship. you seem to blush very easily."

"I-I-I don't!" I say, getting more flustered.

"Do you like yourself?" He asks suddenly.

My blush fades and I put a hand through my hair, "Um.. Maybe, I'm not sure."

"So you **don't** like yourself?"

I sigh, "I wouldn't say that."

"Then what do you like about yourself?" Seaman says. He stops swimming and goes closer to the glass, which makes me very uncomfortable.

"...I don't know. Can you ask me that later?" I say.

"I have nothing to say then," Seaman says and starts swimming around again.

"What? Okay then, have fun swimming around in your own shit then," I say, frowning.

"So let's talk about your relationship with Felix then," Seaman says suddenly after a while.

"I thought you had nothing to say, sir." I say, yawining again.

I guess spending the day looking for someone might make you tired, also because I woke up at 5.

"We cam talk though," I say, looking at Seaman and crossing my arms.

"So have you two done anything, relationship wise?"

"We went to a carnival once," I say, realizing how lame our relationship actually is.

"Have you two ever kissed before?" Seaman says.

My face turns pink when I remember what happened, it was my first kiss though. "Um... Yeah."

"In general, do you think you are attractive?" Seaman says, beginning to swim slower than usual.

"Not really, to be honest," I say shyly.

Seaman stops for a moment, "You are, don't think so down of yourself, Ryan," He starts swimming again and smiles.

"T-Thank you, sir." I say quietly.

"So tell me, are you and Felix thinking about taking your relationship to the next level anytime soon?"

"W-What?" I say once again, "I have no idea."

I look towards the kitchen where Pewds is at, _what does he think about all this stuff?_

"You don't? Maybe you ask him then," Seaman says, swimming aorund his tank.

"How did you...?" I say, tilting my head.

"I'm not a mind read, if that what's you're thinking. I can just read faces well," Seaman smiles.

"CRY!" Pewds yells, coming into the room.

I smile softly, "Hey Pewds. How's dinner going?"

"Um..." He ruffles his hair, "I burned it..."

I start to laugh, "Isn't this the fourth time you've done this?! How did you manage to live this long."

"...You know," Pewds smiles and ruffles my hair.

"Hey Felix. You should do that thing we were talking about earlier, Ryan is a vert exceptional man. You should be proud to call him your boyfriend."

"You too, Ryan."

We both stare at Seaman for what seems like forever.

"Um, thank you," I say quietly, smiling at the weird thing.

"Yeah, thanks Seaman!" Pewds smiles and grabs my hand, "And I will!"

Seaman winks at Pewds which makes me wonder... What the hell is the thing these two were talking about?!

Pewds smiles and gets me off the bench, leading me towards the stairs.

"Goodbye," Seaman says, starting to swim around again.


End file.
